Miracle Era
by Ryuu Indigo
Summary: The Reapers have been destroyed, thus ending the cycle. Time has moved forward and the universe is slowly rebuilding. Now, what is next? (A short one-chapter story made on a romantic whim just for the fun of it. Enjoy!)


_Miracle Era_

He stood outside the hospital. He checked the time again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd checked. They were late. Humans said you get butterflies at times like this. He didn't really feel any butterflies. It was more like being tazed on a low setting, just enough to get your entire body tingling on the edge of uncomfortable, making his chest tighten up.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms as he looked around. The hospital was quiet, as usual. Over the months, he'd gotten used to it, though it still felt a little unsettling. When he first came, he'd hated it. How everyone seemed to just look the other way from each other, how the doctors and nurses looked like they weren't doing anything, but would claim to be too busy to answer any questions about what the hell was going on.

Now, with all the time he'd spent here, it wasn't so bad. The quiet could be relaxing. The nurses were decent enough people, he'd even learned a few of the doctors by name. His biggest problem, according to Chakwas, was getting over his "phobia". He didn't think he had one, but she seemed to think he had some sort of paranoia when it came to actual hospitals, and not med bays or clinics.

Maybe she was right. Maybe he did just not like it here at first. But, something important was here. And he wasn't about to leave. Not yet.

He looked at the time again. It had only been about three minutes since the last time he looked. Even he was starting to admit to himself he was getting to anxious.

"Are you waiting for someone?" came a kind voice.

He looked to see a young, slim turian female standing there. She had a slightly paler complexion, with red markings on her face. She looked at him pleasantly, with a spark in her golden eyes.

"Ah, yeah…sorta," he admitted a little bashfully.

"Oh," she seemed surprised, "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just…I noticed you kept pacing around. I thought maybe you needed help."

"No, no, I'm alright," he said with a grin, or the best way you could interpret a turian _grinning,_ "I'm just…a little restless, I suppose."

"I saw," the female nodded, "You haven't stopped looking at the clock for almost twenty minutes."

"Has it really been that long?" he looked at the clock again, making the female giggle slightly.

"Are you waiting on family too?" she asked.

He chuckled, "In a way," he admitted, "You?"

"My sister in law is here," she said, "She asked me to come with her. She'll be having a baby soon, and needed someone to drive."

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks,"' the female said a little bashfully, "We've been friends for years, and she married my brother a few years back. With the war and all, she was in a pretty fragile state. Its good she's doing so well."

He nodded, seeming a little nostalgic. He thought back to his own experiences in the war. Everything he and the rest of the team, the rest of the universe, went through, just to make it here. They were rebuilding, all this time later. Working from the ground up, to be able to make it this far is a miracle. To be standing here, an even bigger one.

"It's good to be able to start again," he said, to both himself, and the female.

She seemed to brighten, "Yeah, it feels good," she agreed.

They talked for a little while longer. Aimless conversation between them. Nothing lasting, nothing in particular. Small talk, banter that would not make a lasting memory. But it was nice. It was normal.

"Mr. Vakarian?"

He turned in his seat to see an asari nurse walking up. She smiled and bowed slightly as if to excuse herself for interrupting, "Sorry for the wait, they're just about ready finalize the release."

"Ah, great. Thanks," he stood up as the nurse walked away.

The female stood as well, "Leaving so soon?" her tone was half teasing.

He smiled, "I've got a responsibility," he said, "Gotta see this through to the end."

As he walked towards the front desk, the female followed, "I never caught your name."

He stopped, "No, you didn't."

"My name is Atera Navul," she said kindly.

He paused for a minute, then extended a hand, "Garrus Vakarian."

She seemed to bulk for a moment. The name clearly registered with her. She extended her hand slowly, but gave him a firm grip. She recovered quickly, "It was a pleasure, Mister Vakarian. One I would like to repeat, if that's alright. Maybe later this weekend?"

Their hands stayed joined for a minute. Not romantically, but rather just hung there, as if the words she said rang hallow in his mind for a minute. A slow, deliberate smile rose across his face. Not because he was mocking her, or that he didn't appreciate her offer. But rather, he caught sight of something over her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said to her, "I'm afraid I'm spoken for."

He bid his farewell to the stricken female, and stepped past her. In a quick stride that he didn't even try to mask. He made his way over to the doors from the elevator. There, watching him approach with a grin, was a certain human woman in a wheelchair.

She wore her civilian clothes, some light, baggy jogging pants with a hoddie jacket, her hair short, stopping just below her ear. She still had a few bandages here and there, covering the more serious stitching and scarring, but she had that same vibrant light in her eyes, that same smile that always had his gaze lingering longer that he should.

She held open her arms as he leaned down to her, hugging her with as much might as he dared. She, however, didn't hold back, holding him so tightly she lifted herself out of the chair a few inches.

"I just need you to sign here, Mister Vakarian," the nurse said, handing over a datapad.

Garrus let go of her long enough to sign his name, while she leaned back in her chair, watching him with both amusement and anticipation. He also kept glancing back at her, chuckling when he saw her expression.

"Alright then," the nurse said, "We'll be sending your prescriptions to your address. And just make sure you return next week for your checkup, and we'll continue your rehab."

"Thank you," she said.

"Thanks a lot," Garrus added.

"It was our pleasure," the asari shook both of their hands, "And I'd like to be the first to say, congratulations."

She chuckled and flushed, while Garrus could only stand tall, almost proud of the fact. After a farewell to a few more of the staff, he took control her chair, and wheeled her towards the exit.

As they reached the elevator, Garrus punched the number for the garage floor, where he had a sky car waiting to take them to their apartment. After the doors had closed, he felt the front of his chest yanked on, pulling him downward in a strong grip, wrapping an arm around his neck to prevent escape from her kiss.

When she broke it off, she grinned devilishly at him, "Feels like I've been waiting _ages_ to do that," she whispered.

"It's hardly been _ages_," he answered, "A few days…tops."

"Just like I said, _ages_," she caressed the side of his face, and he leaned towards the touch, holding her wrist gently in place. The elevator's movements were slow. They both of them wished it would just stop there for a moment.

Sadly, the doors opened, and after a quick nuzzle of her palm, Garrus again took the job of piloting her chair. She seemed to like him doting on her though, and settled back in with a slight grin as he guided her towards the waiting car.

"Well then, _Mister_ Vakarian," she said as he opened the door, and prepared to lift her from the chair and into the passenger seat, "Tell me…who was it that you seemed to wrapped up in conversation with back at the lobby?" She had one hand draped over his shoulder while he scooped her up in his arms, "And what's this about a _repeat this weekend?_"

Garrus froze, "Ah…ha…" he coughed slightly.

"Well…?" she grinned up at him, waiting for his answer.

He cleared his throat, slowly regaining his thought process, "It's nothing."

"She didn't think so."

As he placed her down in the passenger seat, he kissed her again, "Trust me, _Missus Vakarian_," he grinned, "There is _no one_ who can make this great a catch but you."

She chuckled, placing her hands on either side of his face, "Your humility has always been one of the things I adore about you, Garrus."

"I strive for excellence."

"It shows."

They laughed, shared one last kiss, and then Garrus packed up the chair and took the driver's seat. As he merged into sky-way traffic, making his way down the Presidium, the cab grew rather quiet.

"…are you sure about this, Garrus?" she asked.

"About what?"

"About…_this_," she indicated to herself, "It could be months…_years_, before I'm back to a hundred percent. Even with everything they've already done, I'll still have to—"

"Hey," he cut her off, reaching over and gripping her hand, "I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me, remember?"

"Garrus, I—"

"It's okay," he tightened his grip, "I'm not staying because I feel like I have to. I'm staying because I want to. I wanted to long before any of this shit happened, and I'm not about to quit now."

She chuckled, though there was a hint of water to her eyes, "You always were so damn stubborn, Vakarian."

"I learned from the best," he said.

She laughed, and returned his squeeze of the hand.

"But seriously," she said, "Who was that girl? The turian?"

"She was there with her sister. Apparently she was having a baby."

"Was her name Atera?"

"I think so…"

"I met her sister," she said, "Her name was Meniva. Sweet girl. She asked me a lot of questions."

"Like what?"

"Like how it felt to have died twice now."

They both laughed. It was an honest laugh. A good laugh. The kind of laugh you can only have when there was nothing to worry about. There was no more war. No more pressure. No more worries. Finally, they were free of the burdens of the universe.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "I got word from the others."

"Really?"

"Apparently our little secret isn't a secret anymore," she said, "They're insisting on an actual ceremony."

"And by _they_ I'm sure you mean _Joker_, right?"

"He's wondering why he wasn't the first person you considered for best man," she added.

Garrus seemed to seriously think about it, "Probably because I get the feeling that Wrex may want the title too, and would snap Joker in half before anyone explained what it actually _was_."

She laughed again, "Well, if we _do_ decide to actually do this…I think it would be nice if we did it on the Normandy. For old times' sake."

"Sounds right," he agreed, "After all, that's where everything began."

"And ended," she added.

"Nah, sweetheart," Garrus shook his head, "It's not over yet. The war may be, but everything else, life, its only just beginning."

"You're such a romantic, Garrus."

"You know you like it."

"I do, I'll admit that," she leaned her arm on the door, resting her chin on the top of her knuckles, "Alright…then we'll have it on the Normandy. Something small, with the whole team. Maybe invite your family too."

"That's an idea," he agreed, "My sister's been dying to meet you. They haven't had the chance to leave Palaven yet, not with all the rebuilding still going on. If I give them a call, they'll be able to make it, I'm sure."

"Alright then, that's the plan," she smiled, "Can't wait to see you in a tux, big guy."

"Only if you wear a dress," he countered.

"What? My old Alliance uniform no good for you?" she grinned.

"Only if you want me to show up in my armor instead."

"Ugh, I'd never hear the end of it," she laughed.

"Besides," he said, "I find that those dresses are always easier to get off."

She gave him a glance, "Trying to make me blush, Vakarian?"

"Until it works," he echoed.

She laughed, "Well," she straightened in her seat, "Maybe you are right then. This _is_ just a beginning."

As the sky car sped across the Citadel, blending in with countless other cars that filled the open air ways, life around the galaxy continued.

New beginnings, fresh starts, life renewed. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes of its previous cycle, beginning a newer, brighter one. This was the dawn of a new age, full of hope, of brotherhood.

It was an age that would go down in history as the Miracle Era.


End file.
